The Dovah Shinobi
by EternalGenjutsu
Summary: Yaminah was an average warrior... until she became the Dovahkiin, and until she fell through dimensions due to an angry Daedra. Now training to be a shinobi with no chakra, she isn't exactly pleased with the looming threats placed upon her friends and 'family'. Last time there was a war, she lost everything. This time, she won't be going down without one hell of a fight. Obito/Oc.
1. Chapter 1- Resurrection

I didn't put this story in the crossover section only because the only real part of Skyrim is that she's the Dovahkiin after the first chapter and there aren't really parts in Tamriel after the intro chapter. That being said, ENJOY, read, and review!

**_The Dovah Shinobi_**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"That arrogant mortal." Dull brown eyes scanned the city of Whiterun through a follower of Namira as a young light haired girl raced through the city below, short frame being chased by an elder housecarl.

She was currently in the Cloud district, sprinting away from the building known as Dragonsreach where the Jarl, the leader of the city, was housed. Eyes followed the young girl, holding fear, judgment, and a hint of awe.

How could such a child be the Dragonborn, someone meant to be our savior? They wondered.

Stone buildings decorated with swirling designs rose high above her, a small stream trickling down to her right.

"Yaminah!" The dark haired housecarl cried. The younger girl with snow for hair stopped and spun around, sticking her tongue out at the housecarl.

"How could this child become thane?" The dark eyed follower mused, the two females below oblivious to her presence.

"Lydia! You're no fun! Aren't you supposed to be following me?" As a white brow rose and arms crossed, two black tipped cat ears twitched from their place on top of the girl.

Whiterun, being a civilization almost completely populated by nords caused the girl to stand out in extreme ways, but unless her full life story was heard she would be labeled a mere outcast.

"Yaminah," Lydia panted, shaking her head lightly. "Are you sure you should be doing this? Shouldn't you at least consult someone for assistance? It isn't wise to search for your enemy when you are unprepared."

The girl known as Yaminah rolled her eyes, "Fine. Lydia, I want you to stay here. I'll have Shadowmere go with me."

The housecarl opened her mouth to protest before sighing and nodding. "Fine. Go. I'll wait back home if you need me." With armor clinking and the sheathed sword at her side tapping her leg Lydia began to venture home, unaware of the true fate that would fall upon the Dragonborn.

The brown eyes of the silent watcher slowly melted to a bright gold flecked with red, smirk stretching their features.

"That fool will learn what happens when you defy me at my own feast."

"Shadowmere." The voice with a slight rasp to it called the black horse's attention, the matching eyes meeting. "Can you smell Delphine yet? We were supposed to meet her by now."

The former blade had recently contacted the Dragonborn during her travels, only providing a letter with a date and location along with the word 'burial'.

Yaminah, with knowledge of the previous meetings she had had with the blade, assumed this meant that there was a dragon burial she discovered.

A dragon burial that may soon be emptied.

Unfortunately the last time they found a burial they were too late to stop it and were forced to fight, Yaminah almost having her ear cut off and gaining a long scar down her cheek over her right eye.

The horse simply released a low noise that Yaminah took as a 'no'.

"Fine. She better hurry before I leave. I still have to tell Brynjolf I finished that job." She placed a hand to her chin in thought. "Although I haven't seen the wolf brothers or Aela in a while… and I'm pretty sure Nazir wanted to talk to me… Ah, the Dark Brotherhood can wait. They've lasted this long." She waved a hand dismissively to the undead horse, a black tipped ear twitching lightly.

"I wouldn't have assumed you would join the ranks of assassins." A feminine voice called behind her. Yaminah spun, a grin stretching her features wide.

"Delphine! Finally! I was worried you wouldn't show up here!"

The blond blade merely rolled her eyes and strolled closer, Yaminah's eyes lighting up with the regal features that matched the voice.

"I wouldn't abandon a child near a dragon burial." She commented.

Yaminah nodded. "How do you even know that the dragon will rise soon? I don't feel like waiting here for months…" Her eyes narrowed.

"Fool." Yaminah frowned at the first word that left Delphine. "Alduin, or a dragon that resembles him, has been spotted nearby. I believe he has been scouting the area before raising the dragon here."

Yaminah nodded slowly. "We are next to Riften correct?" The blade nodded. "Alright, it is as I thought." When Delphine raised an eyebrow she elaborated, lowering herself to a sitting position as she began.

"You see, when I was very young my mother would tell me stories of dragons before I slept. There was one dragon, whose name was lost to history that intrigued me. It was said that the dragon was as strong as Alduin, yet held one weakness that killed him.

"He would never plan. His only goal was to destroy any man, woman, or child that stood before him. He refused to join Alduin, refused to fight Alduin, and eventually fell to the hand of one gifted with the Thu'um.

"He, clearly, was driven to insanity, and I believe this was where he was buried. There may be many dragon burials, but there was only one recorded near Riften. I'm not sure why.

"Alduin may want to raise this dragon for power, but he must also be cautious. He is smarter than the dragon buried here. He plans. He _thinks_. He knows that this dragon may instantly attempt to kill him, but the thought of this power once again unleashed on the world is too tempting to him." Fiddling with the edge or her Daedric gauntlet the younger girl lowered her gaze, finishing her tale and idea.

"All we know for certain now is that that dragon must _never _be raised. Because if he is, Delphine, it is the end of us all."

_"Dovahkiin!"_ The ancient voice rumbled through the very walls of the cave the two travelers sought shelter in, instantly awakening them.

In unison the two drew bows from their backs, arrows already prepared as they stepped into the open, facing black wings they blocked out the very sun from their view. "Alduin…" Yaminah whispered as Delphine whispered "Nine help us" under her breath.

The dragon turned to the side. Pitch black scales ran lagged along his skin, horns and spikes with the likeness of ebony protruded further than the scales. Slit pupils surrounded by a dazzling gold widened as the dragon hovered above the burial mound, jaw spread in preparation of a shout.

"No, Alduin! Stop!" Yaminah cried. She knew it was pointless.

Why would the World Eater listen to a mortal as she pleaded?

_"Ziil gro dovan ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!" _ The shout rang in Yaminah's ears as Delphine released multiple arrows towards the black dragon.

A second roar was heard from the ground, yellowed bones breaking through the dirt, chipped and worn from centuries of decay.

_"Meyye! Zu'u Alstrunah! Zu'u lost daal! Zu'u hin daan!" _ _Fools! I am Alstrunah! I have returned! I am your doom! _The beast cried as flesh began to materialize, piecing itself together amongst the bones of the undead dragon.

Both archers shakily lowered their bows as they watched the spectacle, knowing they could do nothing at this point. Yaminah's mind quickly raced through every shout she knew, foolishly searching for something to destroy the beast before pausing and reverting back to the very first words she learned in the dragon language.

Ancient power filled her lungs, whispers of words and phrases lingering in her mind before she released the Thu'um in one powerful exhale. "Fus ro dah!" The shining blue light raced towards the dragon that was now piecing together, harmlessly slamming into its side and only throwing off a few flakes of flesh that were not fully attached.

A few moments passed as the dragon finished regenerating before it turned to face the two girls, releasing a roar that may have pushed them back a few feet.

Sharp black claws gripped the edge of the burial mound as the dragon stepped forward, blood red scales shifting with the movements. His hide was comprised of large jagged plates, serrated and chipped but no weaker than the black plates on one such as Alduin. A long serpentine neck ridged with slightly decayed black spikes stretched forwards. The same line of spikes continued down his spine, between his oversized and torn leathery wings, to the base of his tail. Long and narrow, the face was framed by a row of matching horns around the entirety of the base of the head. Slit-like nostrils released a hint of black smoke as the dragon's thick tail with a barbed end lashed back and forth behind him. Thin golden eyes were set upon the bright haired girl before him, the color around the slit pupil resembling a raging fire.

"_Dovahkiin..." Dragonborn… _His voice rasped before his head snapped to Alduin. _"Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan, Alduin." Those who do not bow will be devoured._

The black dragon, recognizing this threat immediately roared, preparing a shout as Delphine grabbed another arrow.

"What do we do, Yaminah?" She called to the Dragonborn, who was still frozen in place.

She had noticed the one watching from the hillside. The same one who followed her in Whiterun. Now Yaminah knew she shouldn't have so quickly assumed that this watcher was a mere fan who lived in Whiterun. Now she knew the fault in her ways.

Her thoughts were only strengthened as the watcher smirked, wild black hair not enough to block the ominous glow in her golden eyes.

Three words were whispered by the watcher, three words that seemed to burn the very air around Yaminah, even if she couldn't hear the words spoken.

It seemed the dragons now noticed as well, for just as a shining white light seemed to engulf the crowd a single word was uttered, igniting the hillside and issuing a scream from the former blade among them, the Dragonborn falling into unconsciousness from both the intensity of the light and sudden burning within her.

_"Yol!"_


	2. Chapter 2- Culture Shock

**TK Grimm:** Don't worry, that was only so short because it was an introduction and I knew if I continued it it would have been WAY too long. Thank you so much for reviewing and for actually reading! My friend and I were talking and we somehow came up with this idea so...

**NekoShinobi:** Thanks so much! I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to enjoy the story!

_** The Dovah Shinobi**_

**Chapter Two**

_Culture Shock_

* * *

_"Wake up…"_ A distant voice sliced through Yaminah's mind, her cat ears pressing flat against her head.

"Ah! They're real!" Another voice, this one a few octaves higher screeched, followed by a thump. Slowly Yaminah's eyes opened, facing a clear blue sky, but many trees leaned into her field of vision. _Did that shout throw me all the way to Whiterun? _She wondered, turning her head slowly to face a young boy on the ground and an older man leaning over him.

They were both wearing strange clothing that Yaminah didn't recognize, although she had always worn her daedric armor so she wasn't quite up to date on fashion trends. Still, she wondered about their black cloaks that had hoods covering their hair, casting shadows onto their faces. Strange sandals of a bright blue adorned their feet and each had some sort of pouch on their thigh and hip. "What hold am I in?" She questioned in her natural raspy tone. Yaminah had to admit, she was glad she picked up the accent of the Kajiit from her father.

"Hold?" The elder questioned, barely throwing a glance over his shoulder.

_Doesn't he know to never turn his back on a potential enemy?_ Her jaw dropped as she shakily rose to her feet, facing the man who stood as well. "What sort of elf are you?" She questioned, taking a step back. She had never seen features like this man. His face resembled a Nord, yet he held the slightly slanted almond shaped eyes of the elves.

"Elf?" Was the only word that left him.

"Don't worry, I'm not some Nord under Ulfric who will hunt you down. I'm half Bosmer myself." Gently smiling Yaminah felt one of her ears twitch lightly.

A light chuckle escaped the man. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I assume it has something to do with your fall."

"Fall?" Yaminah's ears perked at the word. Where would she have fallen from? It wasn't as if she had been hit by a giant club, she would only make that mistake once.

"You don't know?" His eyes widened, revealing a sharp green among the shadows of his hood. "Kohaku and I were on our way to Konohagakure when we saw you fall from above. Just be glad it was us who found you and not some rogue ninja."

With furrowed brows Yaminah pondered his words. "R…ouge nin…ja. L-Like the Dark Brotherhood? Or more like the Thieves Guild?"

Laughter assaulted Yaminah's ears as the man before doubled over, clutching his stomach. "You seriously don't know what shinobi are? How far did you fall?"

"I don't even know where I am." She admitted, feeling her fangs extend slightly as her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me for not understanding the culture of this land."

There was a slight pause in which the man forced himself to hold back laughter before he stood straight again, smiling and closing his pale green eyes. "My name is Takeda, in case you were wondering."

Yaminah smirked, crossing her arms. "Yaminah."

"Yaminah? Where in Kami's name did you end up with a name like _that?"_ He inquired, eyes wide.

With a huff Yaminah turned so the man was on her side, glaring daggers to the tree in front of her. Her mind worked quickly, considering the man near her. She had never seen anyone like him before, but then again she had only ever really been in Skyrim. The girl was currently lost in this foreign land and this man may at least be able to take her back to the border.

Huh, foreign land. Never did Yaminah think she would be faced with this problem, but there was no denying it.

"W-Will you take me with you?" She exclaimed quickly, ears laying back against her head as she spun to meet his startled gaze.

"To Konoha?"

"Is Konoha the nearest hold?"

A pause followed while Takeda silently studied Yaminah before sighing, "Follow me, there's a mental hospital there too." He muttered the last part under his breath but Yaminah still heard.

"Whatever…" She grumbled. If she could deal with Lydia, she could handle this guy.

Takeda smirked and grabbed the sleeping dark gray haired boy, throwing him over his shoulder and walking away, barely glancing over his shoulder to check if Yaminah was following.

"Be prepared when Kohaku wakes up, he never shuts his mouth. Plus I know he will never leave you alone for those ears of yours. Care to explain that, by the way?" Yaminah inhaled sharply before nodding her head, knowing that he couldn't see it.

"Alright. It's actually pretty simple. My mother was a Bosmer and my father was a Kajiit." Takeda glanced back with pure confusion written across his features. "I know, I wouldn't have guessed it either, but the Bosmer do have a way with animals…"

Feeling the red tint her cheeks Yaminah crossed her arms over her chest and continued to walk in silence. Somehow, no matter how hard she tried to think about something else, anything else, her mind continued drifting to the events that seemed to have occurred only moments ago.

"D-did anyone else fall with me?" She called out gently, feeling the man's gaze snap to her briefly over his shoulder. "Perhaps another blond girl in armor? Or... a dragon?"

A rumbling sounded within the depths of Yaminah's mind, the young girl easily dismissing it as her hunger pains, although the quiet rumbles held a familiar tone that she wouldn't normally associate with hunger.

"A dragon? Do you honestly believe one of those mythical beasts would be here?" Both fell silent to their own thoughts before he continued, "Are dragons your summons?"

Yaminah tilted her head slightly as she walked, biting her lip before speaking, "Well if you mean summon as I imagine, then I suppose. I am able to summon one dragon from the soul cairn. A horse as well. I can also summon another dragon..."

Takeda stopped walking as the trees began to thin, facing the younger girl once again, Kohaku still unconscious over his shoulder.

"Will you please just tell me what all this 'hold' and 'soul cairn' stuff is about? It's really irritating me. Just where are you from?" Each word grew in volume, the ears on Yaminah's head lying flat.

"I'm from Skyrim, fool. I would have thought you could have realized that. All of Tamriel should know what 'hold' means anyways. Where exactly are we?" Takeda turned again, free hand on his hip.

"We're right outside of Konoha." He replied with a smirk. Before them stood tall gates, strange symbols that Yaminah no chance of recognizing painted on the front.

"This is Konoha…?" She quietly mumbled, taking a step closer to Takeda's side. "Such a strange name…" Then again, she was used to names that were usually just comprised of random words. Her currently pale red eyes flickered to Takeda before going back to the gates once again.

"Stay quiet and let me talk." The elder suddenly hissed, Yaminah's ears falling flat.

"What? Why-" Takeda's hand covered the Dovahkiin's mouth quickly, earning a glare that he ignored, just as two men seemed to suddenly appear right before them.

"Who are you?" The first asked, a strange silver knife in hand. Dark black hair was spiked up beyond what should be humanly possible on one while the other's lighter hair was falling near his eyes. The darker haired one had a bandage like cloth across his nose, and the other had a random patch of cloth on his chin.

"What the hell…" Yaminah muttered though it was muffled by Takeda's hand.

"My name is Onizaki Takeda. This is my wife, Onizaki Yaminah, and my brother Onizaki Kohaku." Yaminah felt her nostrils flare at his words but when she felt his elbow discreetly nudge her side she received the message. For some reason Takeda didn't want these men to know the truth of their relationship. Did that mean they were enemies of some sort?

"What is your business near Konoha?"

Takeda rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, though to Yaminah it seemed fake. "We are travelers from a small village on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind." His arm dropped to his side and his voice cracked slightly.

_What the hell is this man doing?_ Yaminah wondered.

"O-Our village was attacked by rogues. We were returning from a vacation of sorts and we saw the fire from miles away… when we got there everything was gone…"

Yaminah's breathing hitched at his story. For all she knew it was true, but she had the nagging sensation it was all a lie. Thankfully, her nervousness didn't reveal her to the two new men, but rather improved his story. She must have seemed afraid.

"Do you have any idea who attacked?" The darker haired one questioned, the two seeming to relax their stances a bit.

"N-No, all we saw were black cloaks." The two men tensed before he continued, "A-and they had some sort of symbol… clouds… they were red clouds."

"Akatsuki…." The two men muttered in unison before sharing a glance.

"Follow us," The lighter one spoke this time, "Hokage-Sama will want to meet you."

* * *

"If what your telling me is correct," The blonde began, linking her hands and resting her chin on them, "The Akatsuki burned down your village, leaving only you three alive?"

Takeda nodded. It was his 'assigned' role to speak with the Hokage while Yaminah sat to the side on the floor, now awake Kohaku playing with her ears and firing questions at a rapid rate.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

Throughout the conversation Yaminah had deduced that this woman was the 'Hokage' which was apparently the leader of their 'village'. The 'Sama' which the others added to her title was what Yaminah guessed was some form of respect or admiration.

The Hokage sighed, taking a long drink from an alcohol bottle, earning a small laugh from Yaminah. Their eyes met briefly and the younger girl sent the elder an innocent smile that truly required no effort.

She may be the Dovahkiin, a feared killer and warrior, but she was still a girl, and still a fighter considered a child at the age of only eighteen.

"Tsunade?" The so far quiet girl called gently, eyes closing as she smiled. She had picked up the name from the conversation earlier. While she felt Takeda's intense death glare on her she continued, hoping to keep up her confidence. "Please, could we burden you with the request of staying in Konoha for a while? We just, we have nowhere else to go and Kohaku is still so young…"

Something in those words seemed to reach the Hokage and she sighed again, eyes softer as she looked to the girl with strange armor that seemed to glow red.

"First we will send you to Ibiki and test your loyalty to Konoha. I don't want liars and traitors in our midst." Yaminah nodded vigorously while Takeda kept his gaze on the younger girl. "If, _if_, you pass his tests then I may consider providing you shelter for the time being." Yaminah nodded eagerly once again, understanding her wariness. "What are your training levels or shinobi ranks?"

Takeda answered this question since Yaminah was thoroughly confused. "I was recently promoted to jounin, my wife has very little training and my brother has no training. He was about to start attending our local Academy when…" He trailed off, lowering his gaze to the floor.

With a nod the Hokage took another swig of her drink. "Fetch Ibiki." She commanded, the dark haired girl rushing from the room, a small pig following her closely.

* * *

Yaminah, although assured no harm would befall her if she had nothing to hide, was wary of the man before her. Then again, he wasn't exactly warm and welcoming with a scar covered face and long leather black coat.

"These are the two?" He inquired in a gruff voice, sending a chill down Yaminah's spine.

Tsunade nodded, Ibiki then stepping forward and placing a hand on the seated Takeda's forehead. The man quickly sorted through his important and recent memories, seeing flashes of fire and blood, hearing distance screams. He saw Kohaku's face, filled with fear and stained with blood, his hand reaching towards him….

Ibiki was thrown from Takeda's mind, the man panting and shivering while the interrogator narrowed his eyes. This sometimes happened to traumatized civilians or shinobi. Their memories and minds were damaged to a point that reliving memories would draw them into a state of utter insanity. They would even throw out ones as skilled as Ibiki if it was needed.

Of course, he could have always fetched Inoichi to dig past the trauma either way, but it wasn't necessary. He had seen enough.

"He's not lying." Tsunade nodded and Ibiki stepped over to stand in front of the girl who's ears were flat once again.

"I promise you won't feel any pain." Tsunade called gently, Yaminah's ear twitching lightly.

"Alright." If this was anything like the techinques the Thalmor had experimented with when she was young she was in for quite the ride.

"Let's begin." Ibiki muttered, placing his palm on her forehead.

Only a few scenes of fire and screaming reached him before two golden eyes met his own, a roar like no other shaking his very frame and threatening to throw him from her mind.

A great barrier stood before him, engraved with symbols he didn't recognize. There seemed to be bars separating to areas, and the golden eyes returned, only on the other side of what appeared to be a cage.

"_Leave now if you wish to live, joorre." _An ancient and deep voice rumbled. "_Daar joorre los dii." This mortal is mine._

"Who are you?" Ibiki called. This resembled what he had been told about Naruto and the Kyuubi, though he couldn't see enough to know if this was a tailed beast, or even a demon sealed within her.

"_Meyye joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" Foolish mortal! Your pride will be humbled! _Ibiki's eyes widened at the foreign speech before another rang out. "_Yol!" _ A stream of fire raced forth from the cage, billowing in all directions, Ibiki barely escaping the mind before it reached him, though he wasn't sure if it would actually harm him.

Unable to compensate for the sudden lack in chakra Ibiki fell to his knees, normally calm composure cracking as his eyes opened wide.

Yaminah pressed her ears as close to her head as possible, eyes flicking to her bow against the wall across the room, prepared to lunge for them.

"W-What happened?" She called quietly as the rumbling she had felt earlier returned, strengthened further.

"Hokage-Sama, she is clear, but I need to speak to you alone." Tsunade nodded, dismissing the three after a few quick directions to a new man who entered the room.

"Kakashi, take them to one of the vacant apartments and explain my orders to the landlord there. Tell them that the new residents will provide pay soon, but are unable to at this moment. If they have any complaints they can take it up with me directly."

The man, 'Kakashi', nodded. "Hai, Hokage-Sama."

On the trip to their new apartment Yaminah made small talk with the man who walked while reading a book that she was curious about. "How do you get your hair to stay like that?" Kohaku questioned from his place on Yaminah's shoulders, legs propped against the spikes of her armor.

"Where's the nearest book store? I have an orc friend who would kill me if I didn't bring him back a book." She asked, red eyes shingin bright with memories of her friend that she constantly bought books from.

"Why do you wear that mask and headband?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"How can you walk while reading and not trip?"

So it may not have been conversation as much as one sided questions, but it was enough to entertain Yaminah and Kohaku until they arrived at the building they would be staying at, even if the other man did look ready to kill them.

* * *

Yaminah collapsed against the bed she was provided, the small boy named Kohaku curled up to her side. Takeda sat on the other bed, scribbling something down quickly on paper while the warrior stroked Kohaku's hair gently.

"Goodnight, Ya-chan." Kohaku called out gently, earning a smile from Yaminah.

"Goodnight, Ha-kun." She whispered back, proud she remember the honorific from Takeda's brief lesson.

The red eyed dragonborn decided she would stay with these two for a while. She had no real reason to get back to Skyrim immediately since the dragons were lower in number, and she needed experience for her upcoming adventures.

A few minutes passed until Yaminah was about to fall into the void of sleep, though something didn't feel right. Something was… off.

That 'something' was soon revealed as a voice she had struggled to forget during countless sleepless nights rumbled through her very being.

_"Dovahkiin…_"

Golden eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 3- Trapped

**TK Grimm: **OhMyGoshThankYouSoMuch. I really appreciate your reviews! They honestly encourage me to write faster and publish faster since I want to respond! Haha. Anyways, yes he will have a significant role but we aren't very far in the story yet. I just really want it to seem more realistic politically. Because, come on, some random person in armor shows up and is immediately put on a squad with no questioning? Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_** AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: So the timeline in Shippuden will be slightly different in the beginning than my story. Rather than Gaara being captured immediately when Naruto comes back, I'm going to be waiting a while for that to happen. I just really want her to meet Naruto and everyone but some stuff has to happen before the whole Gaara thing. Sorry if this irritates you but other than this I will basically be sticking to the story but there will also be changes since there are new characters in their world. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**The Dovah Shinobi **_

**Chapter Three**

_Trapped_

* * *

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Ibiki?" The fifth Hokage questioned, linking her hands behind her back and watching through the window as the white-haired girl fired another question at Kakashi.

"When I was inside of her mind I saw something." He began, unsure of just how to explain this situation.

Noticing the hesitance Tsunade motioned for the shinobi in the room to exit, turning back to face Ibiki, "What did you see?"

"Golden eyes and fire." This was the easiest way to put it, though he knew he would have to further elaborate as the Hokage reached for another drink. "Inside her mind it looked like there was a cage of sorts." Tsunade's hand tensed, shattering the bottle of sake in her hand.

"A cage that a Jinchuuriki would hold?" She questioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I believe so. Unfortunately, it did not seem like a friendly bijuu."

"When are they ever…" Tsunade mumbled under her breath as Ibiki continued.

"It was dark so all I could only see the eyes, but it did threaten me. The tone of voice leads me to believe the bijuu is male, if it is a bijuu. After threatening me there was fire, so we can safely assume it isn't the three tails, a water based bijuu."

A slight silence passed in which Tsunade sat again, closing her eyes with exasperation. "What exactly did it say?"

"Most of what it said was in a language I did not understand. All I understood was 'leave now if you wish to live,' then a word that sounded like 'joorre'. I can only assume this is some sort of term used to identify who they are speaking to."

The fifth nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Assign an ANBU member to watch her. We don't want to scare her away in case it is a bijuu that would only grow angry and attack, but we can't just let her roam freely. Additionally, try to make sure that Naruto stays away from her. We don't need her influencing him if it is an angry bijuu inside of her. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

Staring back into golden eyes Yaminah was unable to move any part of her body. Her mind wasn't even able to fully process the fact that she was no longer in the bed curled up next to Kohaku.

"Y-you…" She whispered, stepping back in fear. "How are you here?"

The dragon before her roared, stamping his foot and swinging her head to eye her through the bars.

"_Isn't it obvious, Dovahkiin? Hi meyye joorre!" You foolish mortal._ He growled, smoke billowing up from his flared nostrils, earning a cough from Yaminah as she took another step back.

"W-Where are we?" She continued, noticing the light layer of smoke covering the floor while her feet splashed in what seemed to be water.

"_Meyye. We are inside your mind."_

With a scoff Yaminah crossed her arms, hand fighting to inch towards the sword at her hip. "How would we be inside of my mind?"

Growling again the frustrated dragon before her moved to what Yaminah assumed was him laying down, talons extending slightly past the bars while he rest his head upon his feet.

_"This has happened to dovah before, though not for centuries. I saw this happen to one of my sisters once almost two thousand years ago." _The dragon paused.

"What exactly is 'this'?" Yaminah called gently, hardly drooping her defensive stance.

_"I am trapped inside of your mind, Meyye! Just as the daedra were sealed to contain their power! My only escape is taking over your body, dovahkiin."_

Yaminah squeaked, taking another step back while her ears fell slightly.

A roar that resembled a laugh echoed through the room before the dragon raised his head, pressing it to the bars.

_"Does it look like I could now, Meyye? I am trapped behind these bars just as you are trapped in your own body. Unless these bars are removed I am powerless."_

Breathing a sigh of relief Yaminah smirked. "So I can go on living my life as usual?"

**_"No!"_** The dragon screeched, flames erupting into the room though avoiding the Dovahkiin.

Inhaling sharply Yaminah placed a hand on the hilt of her blade, an ice spell readying itself in her other hand. "Why not?"

Seeming to calm himself the dragon snorted, smoke once again blowing into Yaminah's face and earning another cough.

_"If you were to die while I am sealed inside of you I would die as well."_

A smirk crept across Yaminah's face, the childish side of her appearing. "So if I am in a near death situation you will save me?"

The dragon snorted once more, laying his head down on his feet, eyeing Yaminah with golden orbs that actually held a hint of… sadness…

_"I am unable to do much from my place inside of your mind, Meyye. Unless we were to team up as some daedra do, I would only be able to help by forcing a takeover of your body." _Yaminah wrinkled her nose slightly, imagining herself being taken over by the dragon before her.

"Please don't." She blurted before her eyes widened.

An amused glint flashed in the dragon's golden eye. _"So you would rather kill us both? Perhaps I should just take over now."_

"Too bad you just said yourself that you were unable to."

A low growl emitted from the dragon, a smile dancing across Yaminah's features.

_"Don't test my patience, Meyye."_

Finally Yaminah furrowed her white brows. "Why do you keep calling me that?" At the dragon's expression she elaborated. "You keep calling me a fool."

As understanding reached the dragon he chuckled, the noise sounding quite different than what Yaminah expected. _"Because you are one, Dovahkiin. Always have been."_

"Hey!" She defended, "I am no more a fool than you. Who's trapped inside of who?"

The dragon roared, sending a bright flame towards the girl though it stopped right in front of her.

Yaminah, although frightened by the initial flame, smiled. He could have easily sent his flame to destroy her in that instant. Rather, they halted before her.

Of course, she knew he couldn't _kill_ her, but that didn't mean the dragon couldn't mangle and injure her beyond recognition.

"Hey," She urged lightly.

_"What do you want, Meyye?"_

"Nothing in particular, _Nivahriin." Coward._

The dragon snapped his paws closed around one of the bars, the end of his snout still a decent foot away from Yaminah.

A strange sensation began to pull on the back of Yaminah's consciousness and she could only assume she was about to awaken.

"Hey," She started again, noticing the frustrated look in the dragon's eye. "Hope it isn't too bad in here for you. No one deserves to be trapped like this." A startled snort erupted from the dragon, his head darting back further into the shadows of the cage.

"See you later, Alduin."

Alduin released a content hum as the Dovahkiin vanished, resting his head on his feet once more and closing his eyes. _"Be careful, Meyye Dovahkiin."_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade-Sama?" Sarutobi Asuma questioned form his place before the Hokage. On his left was the infamous Hatake Kakashi and 'The Mighty' Gai, and on his right Yuhi Kurenai. While Asuma was anxious to leave this meeting so he could smoke again, he wasn't sure about her decision.

Looking at the four gathered and trusted jounin Tsunade sighed again. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Yes, while it is troubling that she may be some sort of jinchuuriki, especially if it is a bijuu, the most important matter is to test her along with her husband and brother.

"Will you be assigning them another sensei?" Tsunade shook her head to the dark haired kunoichi.

"No, they should be split up. If they are kept together and are up to something, then they would be better equipped to take down any enemies." Kurenai nodded to Tsunade's words.

"Asuma, I only called you here so you were aware of the situation. I will not be placing any of them with you since you already have a well assembled team. You are dismissed."

Asuma smirked. His team, consisting of a Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara was indeed capable. "Hai, Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade turned to the kunoichi as Asuma disappeared. "Kurenai, I want you to work with Onizaki Takeda. He may work well as a co-sensei since he is older and seems to be experienced, but you are still to teach him the ways of shinobi around here and train him further. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." She repeated Asuma's saying, vanishing as well.

"Gai, you will take Kohaku under your wing. Despite what was said he clearly has shinobi training. He is younger than your team, so report back if he has any difficulties. If so, we will place him in a younger squad. Dismissed."

"Hai! We will succeed with the power of youth!" He exclaimed, dramatically leaping through the window as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi. I trust you will be capable of handling the kunoichi since you have history with both jinchuuriki and troublesome students. Keep a close eye on her, and if there is _anything _suspicious you are to immediately report back to me, understood?"

"Hai."

"Very well. I have sent a note to her to meet you at noon today. This will be at the training grounds where you will essentially reunite with Sakura and Naruto for more training."

_So she's a replacement for Sasuke…_ He noted.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." With that he was dismissed to his own thoughts.

He wondered just how this new shinobi would blend with his team. Before Sasuke was the one who motivated Naruto, but also distracted Sakura. Hopefully the pink-haired kunoichi would be a little less love struck this time and actually be able to truly help the team.

Kakashi also hoped that this new addition would be capable of handling herself in a tight situation without much training. With the kyuubi's jinchuuriki and a kunoichi trained by Tsunade on the team, she better be able to advance quickly if she hoped to remain… alive…

The jounin would have to wait and discover her chakra nature before he truly added her to the team and created tactics. If she was a fire nature like Sasuke then they wouldn't have to create any new formations, only review the old ones.

If she was wind, then there would be two wind users. Any other nature and they would just have to add new formations. Of course, she could also simply be adept in taijutsu like Sakura, in which case she would have to learn more jutsus. There was also the possibility that she had some unique secret attack that only she could ever wield.

Or a kekkai genkai.

This led to thoughts on where she was originally from. Sure she claimed it was some burned down village, but that left many other unanswered questions. Why did they have shinobi if it was so small? And where was her village symbol? Surely at least one of the three would have the mark _somewhere._

With a sigh Kakashi glanced to the clock, realizing he had read until two and he was supposed to meet his team two hours ago.

Well, he might as well eat the dinner he missed last night first.


	4. Chapter 4- Thu'um

**Erching:** Thanks! Don't worry, I hope to keep up a somewhat stable update pattern.

**Sarah Fraser:** OHMYGOSH thank you soooo much! I appreciate that so much! You are so kind to say that! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

_**The DoVah Shinobi**_

**Chapter Four**

_Thu'um_

* * *

"A mission?" Yaminah whispered to herself, eyes narrowing at the paper before her. Apparently she would be gaining a team and they would soon embark on missions together. This was certainly new to her.

"What was that?" Takeda called, sticking his head around the corner from the kitchen. Light brown hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat and the Dovahkiin heard another roar of fire from the other room, followed by Kohaku's squeal. Merely glancing back to ensure the blue eyed boy was still breathing Takeda pursed his lips.

"What are you doing in there?" She exclaimed, eyes wide and grin on her face.

"Oh, nothing-"

"We are making ramen!" Takeda sighed, hanging his head as Kohaku interrupted.

"What does the letter say?" The elder questioned again, head still down.

"Oh, I have been assigned to a team and we'll be going on missions soon!"

Raising an eyebrow Takeda pulled two identical scrolls from his pocket. "You too? So were Kohaku and I. Who's team?"

"Uh," Her eyes scanned the paper again and she chuckled lightly. "Hatake Kakashi."

Takeda bared his teeth in a nervous smile. "Good luck with that, I hear he isn't the best to the shinobi he trains. If you even pass his test…"

Yaminah rolled her eyes. "You still haven't finished your lesson on shinobi stuff." She huffed, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry, but first…" He trailed off as Kohaku came racing through the room, sprinting top speed with chakra in his feet, the ends of his gray hair singed and a few still flaming.

"Kohaku!" Yaminah exclaimed, throwing out her hands with a spell already prepared. Ice encased the boy's hair, the gray now resembling a bright silver.

Not realizing the fire was out the young boy continued hurrying in circles, steam rising in wisps form his hair.

By now Takeda had collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach with laughter. Kohaku, on the other hand, refused to listen to the shouting Dovahkiin, running until he connected face first with the closest wall, falling backwards to the ground.

"Itai…" He whined, hands covering his face.

"K-Kohaku?" Yaminah gently called, stifling her laugher carefully. "Are you a-alright?"

The boy peeked between his fingers, deep blue eyes narrowed with rage. "_Do I look alright?_" He growled, jumping to his feet and lunging towards Yaminah who rolled out of the way.

"H-Hey! Don't attack me! He's the one laughing!" She yelled, pointing to Takeda.

Instantly freezing Takeda slowly turned a fearful gaze from Yaminah to Kohaku. "_I'm going to kill you nii-san!"_ He screeched, taking off after the screaming Takeda.

Unable to hold it back any longer Yaminah slumped against the corner wall, laughter racking her frame.

As she struggled to calm herself she swore she heard a familiar chuckling voice mutter, _"Meyye…"_

* * *

"Good luck, Ya-chan." Yaminah continued playing with the edge of her borrowed attire, scowling.

She just wanted to keep wearing her daedric armor but Takeda wouldn't allow it for _some_ unknown reason. The armor here was so… not armor…

A long dark blue shirt covered what appeared to be some sort of mesh top, paired with simple white shorts. While the shirt has short sleeves the mesh continued until it was tucked under her daedric gauntlets. She had won _a part _of the argument regarding her armor.

Another argument that she lost was the ribbon now placed on her head in just the perfect way to resemble a bow covering her ears.

"Whatever. These shoes are so weird…"

"Hey," Takeda scolded, holding up his hands in defense. "You weren't wearing _any_ shoes before."

Raising her brows Yaminah nodded slowly, "Yeah, because that allowed me to have a better connection to my surroundings!" She practically growled.

"Well, not here. Now get going before you're late."

Mumbling under her breath Yaminah left the house, ripping the shoes off and sprinting away as soon as she was outside.

Making sure her bow was secured on her back with the arrows she sprinted down the street towards the meeting place. She could have used the slow time shout or the whirlwind sprint, but she decided that she would rather _not _be labeled the Dragonborn from the beginning. Here she was treated as a normal warrior- _er, shinobi._

Takeda had begun his lessons on what shinobi were, and the two had decided that Yaminah contained no chakra whatsoever. Advanced sensory ninja may be able to detect the strong magic in her veins, but it would take immense concentration and they would have to know what they were searching for.

At least she could make a quality spy. For once she was _insanely_ grateful for her Thieves Guild training, as well as the Dark Brotherhood training.

Only when three strong presences showed up in Yaminah's mind did she skid to a halt, eyeing the three. One was clearly Kakashi, while the other two she hadn't yet met. The first was a pink-haired girl who was currently screaming at the other, a blonde with wide blue eyes and three whisker marks across his cheeks.

A sudden roar erupted in Yaminah's mind, making her cover her ears and double over in pain, still unseen to the three though she suspected the eldest knew she was there.

_"That blonde kid! He has the scent of a host! He has a daedra within him!" _ Yaminah's eyes widened as Alduin raged on, roaring at the bars of his cage and sending streams of fire through the bars.

'Why do you care so much?!" Yaminah screamed in her mind.

_"That daedra isn't like the ones you have met. He is much stronger."_

Yaminah smirked internally, 'Does that mean you're worried about me?' The dragon glared through the bars. 'Or are you worried about me?'

Her smile reached her physical features as the dragon huffed, laying back down and muttering, _"Meyye joorre…"_

"Oi, Yaminah, are you going to join us or not?" Kakashi's voice brought her back to reality and she realized she was still crouched down, the eldest shinobi gazing at her with crossed arms.

The kunoichi was currently holding the blonde by his collar, fist pulled back and ready to punch.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I had… some complications…" The shinobi merely raised his only showing brow and Yaminah nervously laughed before walking over to the trio.

"Hi, I'm Yaminah." She greeted, holding out her hand as the kunoichi dropped the blonde to the ground.

"Haruno Sakura. You don't have a last name?"

Yaminah shook her head as Sakura shook her hand. "No one does where I come from. Well, not true last names as I have heard about here…"

"What about your husband's last name?" Kakashi offered.

Ignoring the looks of shock she received from the other two she nodded. "Oh, well, I suppose. If you think like that then my name is Onizaki Yaminah."

She smiled before the blonde stepped up. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! One day I'm going to become the Hokage of Konoha!" Yaminah nodded slowly.

"So you're willing to let Tsunade die?"

The thumb the Naruto held above his head slowly lowered as did his smile. "W-What?"

"Well," Yaminah elaborated, shocking the kunoichi, "If you become Hokage then Tsunade would have to die or step down and she doesn't seem like she would step down. I-If I understand correctly." Flashing an innocent smile she closed her eyes, not seeing the Uzumaki's jaw practically touch the floor.

* * *

"What was the point of this?" Yaminah questioned, holding the bells she had retrieved with a simple telekinesis spell from the start before throwing them to Naruto and Sakura.

"The _point _was teamwork." He grumbled. "I suppose you pass since you still gave the bells to the others."

"Well I don't really have to eat often…" She mumbled, "And when the answer to the problem is simple for me to achieve alone, is it really necessary to drag the others into battle where they could potentially just be killed?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "And what if you fail?"

"Did I fail?"

"No…"

"My point exactly."

Her two new team members snickered before Naruto ran up to Yaminah's side, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Say, Ya-chan, wanna get some ramen? Kakashi-sensei is paying." Yaminah chuckled and nodded.

The Dovahkiin clearly didn't have any money on her own since she only had her currency from Skyrim, but Takeda had lent her a small amount for emergencies only.

"Why doesn't the new member pay?" Kakashi questioned, nose already buried in his book.

"R-Really?" She gasped, fake tears rising to her eyes. "Y-You would make me pay even though my village was burned down and I lost all of my m-money?" Sakura promptly send the sensei a death glare while Naruto grabbed Yaminah in a tight hug.

"Of course not, Ya-chan!" The Uzumaki cried. "We would never do that!"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura growled, "You'll pay, _right?"_

With a sigh the sensei nodded, not currently wanting to feel Sakura's wrath.

* * *

"That ramen was _incredible!" _Yaminah cooed, leaning on Naruto with a dreamy sigh. "We never have food that good in Skyrim! Even Tamriel!"

"Tamriel?" Quickly realizing what she said the girl stood back up, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry, a long inside joke with a friend…" She trailed off.

_"Meyye, be more careful with your speech here. Next thing you know you will be blurting out things about the werewolves and vampires."_

Yaminah chuckled out loud, imagining her team's reaction if she started talking about the Wolf Brothers or Serana.

"Well, sorry but I have to go."

"Remember we meet for the mission at noon tomorrow!" Kakashi called after his disappearing student before facing his team with a sigh. "See you tomorrow, guys." He began walking away, faintly hearing Sakura reject Naruto once again behind him.

* * *

"So what's the mission?" Yaminah questioned once Kakashi arrived.

"We are meeting with a team from Suna to receive some scrolls at the border." He answered.

Whereas Yaminah was excited to leave the village and explore, Sakura groaned.

"Will I get to see Gaara?" Naruto inquired. Yaminah was sure that if the boy had been half Kajiit her ears would be perked up as far as possible.

"No, he's the Kazekage, Naruto, not some low ranked shinobi." Naruto groaned at Kakashi's response while Yaminah raised her hand. "Yes, Yaminah?"

"The Kazekage is the leader of Sunagakure, right?" Instantly three pairs of eyes were trained on her in disbelief. "Right?!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yaminah questioned, smirks on the faces of her and the Uzumaki.

"Are we there yet?" He asked, stifling a laugh. Of course the sensei refused to respond, prompting another question from the Dovahkiin.

"Are we there yet?" This had been continuing for approximately two hours while they ran through the forest, only Sakura traveling through the trees, something Yaminah wanted to learn.

But the Dovahkiin had to admit, it was hard keeping up with the three. She really wanted some of this chakra stuff.

_"No!"_ Their sensei finally yelled, eye wide in frustration and anger.

Continuing to laugh Yaminah didn't notice that Kakashi stopped until she slammed into his back, Naruto then slamming into hers and knocking the three over.

The eldest immediately jumped to his feet, followed by the other two as Sakura jumped down from the trees.

A group of shinobi who wore symbols Yaminah didn't recognize surrounded them in what seemed like the blink of an eye, before Yaminah's gift could even register them.

"Split up and take down." Kakashi whispered, the other three jumping into action while Yaminah quickly drew her dragonbone sword, flame spell in her free hand.

And so the battle began.

She assumed the others were handing themselves fine… unlike her.

At first she was confident, enchanted blade easily slicing through bone and flesh as she spun to avoid and counter attacks. As she parried kunai and easily slaughtered a few she cast the fire spell that was waiting in her palm, lighting a few of the shinobi aflame though most times they were easily put out.

"Damn…" She cursed, feeling a sting of pain as an enemy kunai slid across her arm, a purple toxin dripping from the blade.

_"__**Meyye!**_" Alduin roared, flaring his wings within the cage, "_Focus on the fight, I'll work on healing the wound and poison."_

With an internal nod Yaminah turned her attention completely to the fight, whimpering lightly at the crowd of four shinobi before her.

"Damn…" Repeating the swear Yaminah winced, pulling the blade from her thigh and backing up slightly. There was no way possible for her to kill these shinobi with a mere sword.

Throwing her blade to the ground Yaminah closed her eyes for the span of a second, sensing thhe shinobi begin to run towards her again through her connection with the earth.

_"Concentrate." _Alduin's voice commanded, shocking the girl into opening her eyes, an old power coursing through her veins. As her internal temperature rose a few degrees she inhaled deeply, the air in her lungs mixing with her magic and creating one of the most powerful weapons she had ever wielded.

**"Fo krah din!" **Pure stretches of icy winter raced from the girl, enveloping all but two of the rogues.

Screams rang through the air as they collapsed, their blood turning to ice and racing through their body to eventually freeze their heart, ending their lives. Crystals of the frozen death began to cover their skin and encase their hair.

With a deep breath Yaminah lunged towards the other two, shouting, "**Su grah dun!"** Now the girl was only a flurry of air that passed by, the shout allowing quicker strikes.

This time she was able to dodge every attack that came her way, ducking and lashing out to weak points. **"Zun haal viik!" **The kunai flew from the rogue's grasp, only for the very same kunoichi to face the hilt of the sword now imbedded in her chest.

Only when the kunoichi fell did Yaminah withdraw her sword, placing it back at her hip and slowly turning to face a team with their jaws on the floor.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5- Explanation

**TK Grimm:** Haha I have been doing my best to update fast but I can't promise it will always be like this. A lot of the chapters haven't been as long as I hoped they would be, but I don't want to keep procrastinating until I completely forget about it. Also, thanks, I don't like changing the story _immensely,_ but sometimes it is best for the story! Kakashi will be important but unfortunately he won't be as involved as I wish he could be. And yeahhhh Alduin! The other dragons would have been cool, but my choice will make sense eventually. I apologize if Alduin seems a bit OOC, but otherwise he is just an angry dragon in the back of her mind. I really want them to eventually work together. There will be many times she tells 'made up stories'. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing and reading! I _really_ appreciate it! You're awesome!

* * *

_**The Dovah Shinobi**_

**Chapter Five**

_Explanations_

* * *

"Hey, Itachi-San, did you see what that girl did?" A curious voice questioned, drawing the gaze of coal black eyes.

"Hn." This answer seemed to satisfy the first figure that had spoken as he leaned against a massive sword, chuckling.

"Well, what do you think?" He coaxed, attempting to receive more than a 'hn' from his partner for once.

"We need to report to Leader-Sama."

The second stood, equally black hair floating lightly behind him in a long hair tie. A pause followed before the man with strange blue skin slung the sword onto his back as if it weighed nothing, pointed teeth flashing in a grin.

"I'll take it."

* * *

"What the hell just happened!?" Naruto screeched as Yaminah furrowed her brow, carefully examining her arm where she had been cut. When she didn't respond the blonde jinchuuriki cried out, "Hey! Why aren't you answering me?! This is important!"

"Shh…" Yaminah hushed him, her gaze returning to the physically healed wound, watching as the purple tint that had spread down her arm receded back to the wounded area before vanishing all together. "Thank you, Alduin…" She whispered, brushing a finger over the previous wound.

_"As if I would allow us to die, Meyye. I have plans after I am free. Tamriel is waiting…"_

Even as the exhausted dragon spoke Yaminah's ears perked, a realization striking her. 'You gave me the power to immediately shout again…' She spoke, half taunting and half truly shocked.

_"If I hadn't you would have died. You are weak."_

"Sure…" The Dovahkiin muttered before turning to her team with a genuine smile.

"I gather you want me to explain?" At the blank looks she sighed. "I-I'm sorry I never told you before… I'm the Dragonborn." Her voice was quiet, nervous.

"The… what?" Naruto questioned while the others simply stared.

"The Dragonborn… you know the mythical hero from legend that was meant to kill Alduin the World Eater with the Elder Scrolls and stuff?" Only blank stares answered her words. "The warrior born as half-man and half-dragon, able to harness the power of the Thu'um? The Way of the Voice?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi finally spoke up, actually putting his book away for once.

With a sigh Yaminah fell to her knees, hands supporting her upper body weight shakily. "We aren't in Tamriel are we?" She whimpered, wincing when she received the answer.

Of course she knew what the answer would be. Not even Solstheim would have traditions, clothing, or powers this strange.

"A-Alduin…" She gasped, tears welling in her eyes. A hum resounded within her mind. "I-Is there a way for me to go home? Where are we?"

A contemplative silence followed her words in which Yaminah felt Naruto crouch next to her, his face showing clear sympathy.

"I thought your village burned down."

At Sakura's words Yaminah's neon yellow gaze snapped up, startling Naruto into falling back with a squeal.

"You truly believed that story?! May village was destroyed, but not where and why you think it was." Extended talons buried themselves in the grass before her, her usual amusing exterior shattering. "It was all my fault." Shaking her head the girl pressed her ears to her head, "And now, just when I find a place where I belong, where I am _wanted, _it's all taken from me…"

Yaminah felt a sob shake her frame as her teeth scraped against her tongue, leaving a bleeding gash.

_"Calm yourself, Meyye. Keep losing control at this rate and your body won't handle it. You will die."_

At those words Yaminah took a deep breath, trying to consider what had been happening recently.

If she were to almost die, Alduin may take over. If Alduin took over, he would probably stay in control. If Alduin stayed in control… She wasn't sure the shinobi would be able to handle the threat he posed. Even she had difficulties fighting him.

Then the shinobi she knew would die. Sakura would be burned to death, the guards of Konoha crushed beneath a massive clawed foot. Kakashi would end up with a talon through the chest and Naruto…

_Naruto_. That stupid blonde host of what Alduin called the Kyuubi, a daedra like no other.

What if when Alduin took over that encouraged Kyuubi to break free, killing Naruto?

That thought was enough to calm the yellow in Yaminah's irises, the gold fading enough to be engulfed by red once again. The extended talons on Yaminah's hands receded back to her normal claw-like nails, the fangs that had grown into her gums dulling to become her normal teeth with the ever present pointed canines.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whimpered, barely able to keep her balance while supporting herself on her arms.

"It's alright, but Hokage-Sama will want to speak to you."

Choking back another cry Yaminah looked up to the jounin before her. "A-Alright."

* * *

She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked in, but it certainly wasn't a strip of cloth with metal plating being chucked at her face. Due to her not expecting this and not having much training she was unable to catch the material, the metal leaving a red mark across her check as the cloth fell to the ground in front of her.

"Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura questioned as Yaminah rubbed her cheek, grabbing the metal and examining the swirling design in the center of it.

"That's the headband you will be allowed to keep if you answer all of our questions." Yaminah nodded, quickly seating herself in the chair before her, facing the Hokage.

"Go ahead." She smiled openly, ready to basically share her life story to this woman.

With a smirk Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "Fetch the ones I have waiting in the hall." She commanded, and shortly there were many more people in the room than she expected and hoped for.

Six of the new members in back stood silently, assorted animal masks covering their faces from sight.

The other three were the jounin Yaminah recognized from the stories Takeda told her. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"Are you ready, Yaminah?" The Hokage questioned, lacing her fingers together to form a bridge that supported her chin.

"A-Alright, Tsunade." A gasp sounded from one of the jounin and Yaminah's eyes widened. "Sama!" She cried, desperately praying that Tsunade wouldn't mind.

For once the divines were on her side as Tsunade simply began her questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Yaminah Cross-Blood." She answered with a frown.

"Place of birth?"

"Enoslir, a small city on Skyrim's border."

"What is the power you used on your mission."

Taking a deep breath Yaminah shuffled in her seat, eyes flickering to the others in the room.

"Where I am from I am the Dovahkiin, or the Dragonborn. A mythical hero that was destined to save the world from a tyrant dragon known as Alduin the World-Eater."

"Dragon?"

"They are common in my homeland."

"Where exactly is this homeland?"

"Far, far away."

"The power?"

"Known as the Thu'um, or the Way of the Voice. A gift to mankind. Only a few are able to master the power, and I am one of them."

"Kakashi tells me your eyes changed color."

"A side effect of the power. If happens when I use it too much."

_"You liar._"

'Not your conversation, Alduin.' The dragon muttered a few words under his breath and curled back into a circle, barely visible through the cage bars.

"Anything that could endanger the village?"

Tilting her head Yaminah responded, "No, I would never harm this village. I am not excepted many places so…"

"Was this because you are the… Dragonborn?"

Shaking her head Yaminah laughed lightly. "Of course not." Slowly she reached up and pulled the ribbon from her head, exposing her Kajiit ears. "My father was a Kajiit and my mother a Bosmer, so I was just a filthy half-breed in the eyes of many. A group known as the Thalmor got their hands on me after killing my parents and destroying my village. I was basically a test subject for their new methods and attacks… It wasn't until I was fourteen that I escaped them, fleeing to Skyrim and then ending up here."

"Why are you here?"

Taking another deep breath the Dovahkiin continued, "I was fighting an enemy known as Alstrunah, a very powerful foe. There was an attack that… sent me flying from what I understand."

"And you are married to Onizaki Takeda?"

With a snort Yaminah waved her hand dismissively, other hand fiddling with the ribbon that was previously around her ears. "Of course not. That was only to make us less suspicious."

A smirk appeared in the Hokage's face, forcing Yaminah to breathe a slight sigh of relief.

"Any other questions?"

"That will be all for today. Thank you, Yaminah. Kakashi will walk you home."

Nodding slowly Yaminah stood, brushing past the silent jounin on her way out to meet Kakashi and her team.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto questioned, suddenly right before Yaminah.

"Tell you?" She gasped, eyes wide before strolling past and continuing.

"Yeah! We're a team! We tell each other everything!" Unable to help herself Yaminah spun around and stopped before Naruto, eyes flashing gold for half of a second.

"You dare accuse _me _of keeping the secrets? I finally found another place I was accepted for _me, _not some power I wield, Kyuubi." A noticeable flinch passed through Naruto while Sakura gasped and Kakashi's eye widened slightly. "Don't think I don't know. You scold me yet you hold a secret worse than mine." She growled, the rasp of her Kajiit tone more present in her anger. "Think before you speak, foolish fox. Another thing, tell that daedra that Alduin says hello."

_"__**Meyye!**__ What are you thinking?!" _The dragon growled, roaring in frustration.

'I'm sorry, Alduin.' She whispered in her mind, sprinting away from the team calling her name. 'I just lost it for a minute.'

_"It's because of my anger, directed through you."_

Running a hand through her long snowy hair Yaminah felt tears fall from her eyes. She may have just exposed her biggest secret and ruined her relationship with the Kyuubi vessel.

'Thanks, Alduin.'


	6. Chapter 6- Blinded

**TK Grimm: **I actually already have read that story at one point, and I agree with your review. I appreciate you pointing out what could be fixed. I know she really wasn't provoked but she also just lost everything and was finally excepted for who she was, only to have to tell everything and be questioned about why she didn't share. She was really just insecure on that aspect and has been since the Thalmor incident. I will work on it though! Thank you as well for reading and reviewing!

**Mikunopolis:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I would love to read it! Just let me know when it is published! Also, you just need to make multiple documents and then there is a 'add chapter' button. Sorry if this isn't descriptive enough, but you can always ask another question or message me! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, don't worry. I had a shift in my schedule with work and school but _hopefully _I can write more!

**EternalMangekyo: **Thank you so much! I'll try!

* * *

_**The Dovah Shinobi**_

**Chapter Six**

_Blinded_

* * *

"Madara-Sama?" Blue hair swished to the side, following movement as the woman with golden eyes turned her head. "What should we do about the girl? She could be a powerful weapon."

A single red eye flicked from the girl to the orange haired man next to her from behind the similarly orange mask upon his face before he turned, striding from the room while calling, "Send a team to retrieve her. If she isn't as strong as we thought, we kill her."

"Alduin?"

"_What, Meyye?_" He rumbled, tail flicking in annoyance.

"Why did you save me?" She whispered, leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes, traveling to her own little world in her mind with a dragon.

One of the dragon's golden eyes slid open, focusing on the Dovahkiin. "Oh, and don't give me that 'you die I die' bullshit. Please."

With a snort that sounded like a laugh Alduin shuffled his feet, head now resting comfortably atop them. "_You truly wish to know?"_

"That's why I asked."

With a huff the dragon turned away, tail flicking at Yaminah in a dismissive fashion.

"Alduin!" Yaminah called out, running to the bars of the cage in her mind. "Come on, please talk to me."

The dragon growled low, turning his head with bright eyes. _"I suggest you don't linger here, joorre."_

Lifting a brow Yaminah scowled, "Why not?" When no response came the Dovahkiin sat down, crossing her legs and arms in defiance. "I'm not leaving just because you want me to. You need to talk to me. If you are going to remain locked inside of me we are going to need to figure out how to work together."

"_And why would you want to work together, joorre?"_

"Because," She began, "I know you try to act all mighty, but that can't really be your personality. No one is evil for no reason. So what's your reason? Rejection from a female dragon in your youth? Parent issues?" Alduin swung his head to hover it next to the cage bars, a growl rumbling deep in his throat as small sparks erupted from his slightly opened jaw.

_"__Watch your tongue, joorre."_

"No, I'm seriously asking. Why are you always such an ass? Obviously you were kind once from what Paarthurnax said, but something had to have changed for you to be like this now." Normally Yaminah wouldn't have the courage to say these things to any dragon, but the fact that he was behind bars relieved any worry. Even though he was the World Eater.

_" __Meyye!" _Alduin warned.

"What? Are you sensitive about the topic? Or do you not want to get onto the topic of how you enslaved your brothers and sisters, forcing them to fight only to die. You realize you sent hundreds of your kin to their deaths right? And I was the one to kill most of them."

Stopping herself Yaminah caught the almost crazed appearance of Alduin's eyes, the golden orbs shining with fury.

_"__Ven mul riik!" _A wave of power vibrated through the air, centered around the dragon. Yaminah could physically _feel _his anger in the air, mingled with frustration and sadness.

Muttering a swear as she took a few steps back, Yaminah was forced to watch as smoke sprung from the ground, curling through the atmosphere and seeming to suffocate Yaminah as it wrapped around her.

_"__I warned you, meyye joorre… you shall know the pain of your ancestors."_ The instant those words processed in Yaminah's mind her eyes widened and she barely rolled to the side in time to avoid a blast of pure white flame.

With a curse she realized her sword was not with her and she cast a quick conjuring spell, a phantom blue sword forming in her hand while flames lit the other.

_"__**Meyye!**__ You may have grown stronger in this world, but do not forget me! I have not been sitting idly.__My flames burn hotter than the rising sun, my Thu'um stronger than all other dovah!"_

Shining gold eyes slowly crept into Yaminah's vision, and as soon as the black scales raced toward her she thrust both hands before her, flames engulfing the dragon's maw as the equally flaming sword plunging through the roof of his mouth.

Unfortunately her sword only reached so far and as the dragon snapped his head back the tooth that was embedded in her forearm ripped through at least a foot of her skin and tissue, issuing a scream from the dovahkiin.

With a roar of pain and victory Alduin lunged forward again, jaws closing around air barely an inch before the dovahkiin's face. "How did you get past the bars?" She gasped, realizing the dragon was circling her now, no restrictions visible.

"_You thought I was trapped? Meyye joorre, those bars are only as strong as your mental capacity which is clearly quite low..."_

Ignoring the insult Yaminah raised her sword again, holding it steady before her as her eye followed the dragon.

"What do you think fighting will solve, Alduin? I don't want to kill you."

With a roar that chilled Yaminah's blood the dragon released another shimmering flame. This time, however, Yaminah wasn't able to dodge the flames.

Throwing up a ward spell as quick as possible she fell into a crouch.

Not even a minute had passed when she began to truly feel the strain of the spell. Normally she could keep a ward up much longer, but that wasn't when she was being bombarded with fire from Alduin.

_What have I done? _She wondered. Sure, she had purposely provoked the dragon, but that was only to gain a response other than 'fool' or 'mortal'. If they were ever going to find a way back to Skyrim from wherever they were, they would need to work together. She couldn't very well go about the task when there was a stubborn dovah vying for control of her body.

"Damn," The word was a mix between a squeak and a whisper, though all that Yaminah noticed was how terrified her voice truly sounded.

_"__Afraid, joorre?" _Yaminah's eyes widened as her ward spell collapsed and the flames ceased. _"You should be."_

A flash of gold brought Yaminah's attention to the air and she rolled to the side, avoiding the dragon's jaws.

Rumbling words that Yaminah didn't recognize in the dragon tongue, Alduin swung his head around, nostrils flaring.

"_How long can you run, joorre?_"

"Long enough." She muttered, not expecting the dragon to hear. She knew he had, however, when he released a sound that resembled a scoff, taking a step towards her. "Look, Alduin, I'm sorry for what I said." Yaminah released the flame spell in her hand, raising them as a sign of peace. "I wasn't thinking and I was just trying to talk to you. We have to work together if we ever want to get back to Skyrim." The dragon faltered lightly in his approach but never ceased movement.

Yaminah continued taking steps back as well until her back pressed up against a wall that she had not noticed before.

A dim light slowly grew within Alduin before another wave of flames erupted from his maw, racing towards the dovahkiin.

Throwing up another, stronger, ward, the girl raced forward, retrieving the kunai she had borrowed from her hip.

Unable to see past the flames, Alduin wasn't expecting the blow that soon landed on the bottom of his jaw.

A screech of pain echoed through the room as Yaminah ducked under his snapping jaws, sliding under the wing of the dragon and raising the kunai as she passed the vulnerable muscle at the connection of the wing and body.

When she stopped the dovahkiin spun around, simultaneously wiping the thin mist of blood from her face and bending to slam her hand to the ground, a blue light remaining dim where she had.

_"__**Dovahkiin!"**_The furious dragon roared, flames remaining lit along his jaw and snout.

Terror began to slowly creep into Yaminah's blood, but the girl did her best to brush it off, raising the kunai before her again.

The unfamiliar weapon was coated in the dovah's blood, and at that moment Yaminah truly wished it was an arrow and bow she held rather than a kunai.

Then again, the kunai was sort of shaped like an arrow…

When Alduin turned towards the girl again with practically flaming eyes, he wasn't expecting a kunai to come flying towards him, imbedding itself in the side of his neck.

Two more followed, one also connecting with his neck while the other buried itself in the dovah's right eye.

A shriek unlike anything Yaminah had heard ripped through the air, paralyzing the dovahkiin.

"A-Alduin…" she whispered in terror as the dragon flailed his head until the kunai fell at the dovahkiin's feet.

Oh, nine divines. She hadn't meant the half-blind the poor beast.

A single golden orb met Yaminah's gaze, the other eye damaged beyond repair and still bleeding profusely.

_"__Meyye, you will know the pain you have caused."_ With a tough swallow the dovahkiin raised the kunai that had fallen at her feet, moments before the dragon pounced as a cat may have. Rolling to the side to avoid the jaws she expected, Yaminah ran face-first into the awaiting trap.

Literally.

The dragon's wing collided with her body, the spike on the end scratching down her face and over her left eye. As she slammed into the ground she made sure her hand made contact, a blue light shining. Blood from the wound flowed over her face and into her other eye, earning a scream, of terror from the dovahkiin.

Clutching the eye she clumsily rose into a crouch, struggling to wipe the blood from her good eye.

With blurry vision she could still see the dragon's silhouette. That was enough to fight with.

Whispering a few words to herself Yaminah prepared a conjuration spell, placing her hand to the ground and smirking as a flash of blue light surrounded her hand.

Taking a deep breath the girl pushed herself off of the ground, casting an ice spell over the ground, forming a sort of ramp for her to run along. With this incline she was able to stand above the dragon and ran off the edge of her makeshift ramp, feeling her magic fade quickly.

Alduin, now able to see her plan of jumping on his back clearly, swung his head back, open jaws awaiting the dovahkiin's fall. He was surprised, however, when the dovahkiin merely placed a foot on the edge of his maw, jumping away again as his jaws snapped shut.

Bracing herself for the fall, Yaminah pulled her knees closer to her body, hand outstretched to take the fall.

_Damn this was going to hurt…_

Impact didn't quite register in Yaminah's mind until she heard the outraged roar of Alduin. Immediately after, her magic dropped to near zero and her body screamed in agony.

Tears lined the dovahkiin's eyes, but she refused to let the elder dovah see her cry. If they were ever going to work together after this, she couldn't let him see her in that state. Not that she had much hope for working together anyways.

Pushing herself to her knees with the arm that wasn't basically useless the girl took a deep breath, quickly rising and biting back tears.

Glancing down she saw the place where her hand had connected with the ground, and chains were planted in that spot, rising over the dragon and connecting to the other places she had placed her hand down. Overall, one chain held down the main part of the dovah's body and a few smaller chains held limbs such as the jaw and feet. Of course, there were areas she had touched that held useless chains since the dovah had left those spots, but you could never be too safe.

No longer under the strain of the spell she limped closer to Alduin, refusing to look to her arm that she was certain had broken.

_"__Dovahkiin…"_ The dragon rumbled. Yaminah was sure a long list of death threats would follow. _"You have… grown stronger…"_

As Yaminah opened her mouth to reply the dragon's one eyed gaze met her own, and Yaminah was shocked to see the pain that was hidden within the orb.

Before she could gather her words, however, a blinding white light sparked across her vision and flashed twice before Yaminah felt her consciousness return to the world of the living once again.

"Ya-chan!" The panicked cry prompted an instant response from the dovahkiin, though it was not a pleasant one.

Sitting up quickly she found that the wounds she had suffered with Alduin were not just figments of her imagination. The one who had spoken, Kohaku, was crouched before the dovahkiin with worry written across his expression.

"What happened, Ya-chan?" He whispered, grabbing her arm and wincing when Yaminah hissed.

"I was in a fight, nothing to worry about." Kohaku's marine gaze flicked up to her and the boy threw his arms around her neck, doing his best not to injure her further.

"I-I couldn't wake you up and I was screaming for help b-but no one heard and t-then you screamed and your arm- and your eye!" Yaminah felt her heart drop as the boy sobbed into her shoulder.

"Hush," She soothed, hand rubbing small circles on his back while the other hung uselessly. "I'm alright now. It's over, yeah?" Kohaku's cries slowly faded to a few occasional squeaks.

"You aren't going to scare me like that again, are you?" Yaminah shook her head and gently held his face in her hand, tilting his head to meet her gaze.

"I promise I'm fine. I just need you to stop smothering me so I can heal." Kohaku, while shocked, nodded to Yaminah's words and stumbled a few feet back, watching as Yaminah held up her normal hand, a small golden light sparking to life within her palm before fading.

With a groan Yaminah slammed her head back against the tree she lay against. "Kohaku, I need you to go get Takeda. Actually, anyone who will help me is fine. I don't have any magic left.

The boy nodded before sprinting away, casting a few glances over his shoulder to make sure she was still alright.

If wasn't long after the boy's departure that a new presence approached, the only sign of the intruder the steps they took. Calming herself Yaminah focused to connect herself to the earth around her, now feeling the footsteps stronger at they drew near. One was of what seemed to be a young male, while the other… well she couldn't describe the other presence even if she wanted to.

"Well, well, well. A little unwise to be alone in such a condition, don't you think, hmm?"

Closing her eyes Yaminah hit her head against the tree again muttering, "_Shit."_

"Hurry, Naruto!" Kohaku screamed, dark gray hair flying as he turned his head fiercely.

"Wait up, kid! What's even wrong?" Needless to say, Naruto hadn't been exactly thrilled when Kohaku barged into the ramen shop, pulling him away from Sakura and Kakashi who followed as well.

"Ya-chan is hurt! I don't know what happened but she can't heal herself anymore because she doesn't have enough energy! Hurry up before something happens to her!" He cried, tears filling his eyes once again.

"Hey, Kohaku-kun." Looking up he met the green gaze of Sakura. "We will help Yaminah and nothing will happen to her, I promise." Kohaku narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired kunoichi but turned and continued towards Yaminah without a word.

"Ya-chan!" He called out as he drew closer to the spot he left her, only to slide to a halt, paralyzed with terror and guilt.

The tree where she was previously sitting was now coated with a layer of blood, the crimson liquid pooling onto the ground as well.

Even worse, Yaminah was nowhere in sight.


	7. Chapter 7- Taken

**Mikunopolis:** Thanks a bunch! Don't worry, there will be more chapters, I just don't know how quickly I will be able to upload them since I am also working on writing my original story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

** Cupcake Yuu** and **Azure: **Thank you to both of you for reading this far! I really appreciate it! And to Cupcake Yuu, you're so very welcome!

* * *

**_The Dovah Shinobi_**

**Chapter Seven**

_Taken_

* * *

"Finally awake, hmm?" Slowly opening her eyes, an angered Dovahkiin bared her teeth in a snarl.

The boy next to where she lay was the same one that captured her. Blonde hair that resembled Naruto's led down and beneath the black cloak he wore while another piece of the hair fell in front of his left eye. The right eye, however, was visible, and a spectacular blue.

"What do you want?" Yaminah growled, moving to sit up only to discover her hands bound to the bed she was on. "Why am I tied here?"

Sheepishly he smiled, gesturing with his hand towards the door while his other hand remained on his knee. "Leader - Sama was the one who requested you... join us. And it was Kakuzu who suggested we keep you in chakra restraining cuffs."

"So these are chakra restraining..." Yaminah mused, smirking to herself.

"Don't worry, yeah. I'm sure Leader-Sama will untie you soon. We really can't be too careful with who we trust."

Processing the words Yaminah tilted her head, "We?"

The boy lifted the visible brow, "You didn't think I captured you alone, did you, hmm?"

Shaking her head, Yaminah growled quietly to herself, "No, I meant _who_?"

With a slow nod of understanding and a drawn out 'oh' the boy continued, "The Akatsuki. I'm Deidara, yeah." Yaminah had heard of the Akatsuki before, but the only time she could truly remember was when they first arrived at Konoha's gates.

_"O-Our village was attacked by rogues. We were returning from a vacation of sorts and we saw the fire from miles away… when we got there everything was gone…"_

_Yaminah's breathing hitched at his story. For all she knew it was true, but she had the nagging sensation it was all a lie. Thankfully, her nervousness didn't reveal her to the two new men, but rather improved his story. She must have seemed afraid._

_"Do you have any idea who attacked?" The darker haired one questioned, the two seeming to relax their stances a bit._

_"N-No, all we saw were black cloaks." The two men tensed before he continued, "A-and they had some sort of symbol… clouds… they were red clouds."_

_"Akatsuki…." The two men muttered in unison before sharing a glance._

_"Follow us," The lighter one spoke this time, "Hokage-Sama will want to meet you."_

The two men, now known as Izumo and Kotetsu, had seemed worried… scared even. Whoever the 'Akatsuki' were, they weren't a group to mess with… and they had just taken Yaminah.

* * *

"Well how did they get in the village?" Tsunade questioned, hands cracking the edge of the desk they held, leaving long splinters throughout.

"They must have had someone who knew the barrier, probably a rogue from Konoha."

"Damn!" The fifth Hokage swore, slamming a fist into the center of the desk as she stood. "Kakashi, do you have any idea where they went?" The jounin shook his head, but Tsunade continued before he could. "Send a team of tracking shinobi after her; make sure that an Inuzuka is on the team. They are our biggest chance of finding her before all hell breaks loose."

"If I may, Hokage-Sama," Kurenai prompted. Tsunade sent a nod to the kunoichi and she questioned, "Why is it so important she is retrieved quickly? Is she a threat? If so, the team sent after her should be warned."

Sighing, the Hokage sunk back into her chair, hand pinching the bridge of her nose. "If witnesses were correct, she was taken by the Akatsuki. It wasn't made public knowledge at the time, but she holds some sort of demon or bijuu within her. The team should be aware of this in case things turn ugly. Additionally, the Akatsuki have been known to hunt jinchuuriki, and I would rather we _don't_ have a rampaging bijuu unleashed inside of Konoha again."

The jounin before her, though intimidated, nodded. Kurenai already had a feeling it would be her team sent out after the girl, with a possible addition of Kakashi's team if necessary.

"I will go after her if you allow it, Hokage-Sama." Kurenai spoke up, receiving a nervous glance from Asuma. "I have on my team Inuzuka Kiba, an expert tracker, Aburame Shino, able to block sensors and detect lifeforms while also spying, and Hyuga Hinata, another excellent tracker, expecially with her kekkai genkai." Tsunade nodded, lacing her fingers together to form a bride that she placed her chin on.

"Alright. You will leave tomorrow at dawn, and will send word to Kakashi's team immediately if you may have found her or need assistance. Dismissed."

Deidara left the room shortly after they spoke, claiming he would be back in a few minutes with their leader.

Like hell was Yaminah going to wait for that.

Struggling to raise her hands she cast a healing spell with the little magic she had left. It appeared that someone had begun her healing, but they probably wanted to keep her slightly injured so she couldn't escape. The side of her face that had been cut was the most painful, but she focused on healing the other injuries such as her arm first.

The eye that had been harmed was completely useless, so now she would have to escape half-blinded. That didn't exactly sound pleasurable or possible, but she prayed to the divines she would make it.

Cursing to herself the girl cast a flame spell, allowing it to travel up her arm to the restraints. Unfortunately, the restraints along with her skin burnt, so she cast another spell, this one a ward to keep the flames from burning her.

Eventually the restraints fell away, clinking softly to the stone floor. Holding back her sounds of protest, Yaminah shakily stood, moving towards the door as she finished healing her ankle.

"Please be quiet." She whispered to the door as she cautiously slid it open, breathing a sigh of relief when no noise was made, only to scream as she brought up her gaze.

"Let's go…" Kiba whined, running his hands through scruffy brown hair as he leaned against the giant white dog next to him for support.

"Don't complain, Kiba-kun." The Hyuga heiress scolded, hands held before her chest. Thanks to the dovahkiin that had been taken she had almost completely lost her stuttering, and was starting to actually stand up for herself. Although now that she was gone… the heiress felt herself slipping back into her old and shy ways. "We have to wait for Kurenai-sensei."

Kiba groaned and fell to the ground, throwing his arms above his head in exasperation. "This is a _rescue_ mission! Shouldn't we have left by now?!"

Hinata shook her head and sat down as well, leaning against the tree behind her.

_"Hinata, right?"_

With a small sigh the heiress allowed herself to be pulled back into those memories.

_"H-hai, Yaminah-san."_

_Instantly the girl was inches away from Hinata's face, causing the girl to squeak in fright. "Don't call me that. Yaminah is fine." Leaning closer the girl smirked, voice lowering, "To be honest, I don't even know what 'san' means."_

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Yaminah's one red eye met the piercing gaze of two purple ringed orbs framed by bright orange hair and what had to be a dozen rods that must have just been shoved into his face. Why anyone would chose to do that remained impossible for Yaminah to figure out.

"Uh… sorry… I was just… leaving…" Yaminah motioned behind her with her thumbs as she started to slowly back into the room.

Deidara sighed behind the man, "Wow, the_ one_time Leader-sama shows up here in months and you try to escape. You must be really stupid."

The orange haired man sent a brief glare to the blonde before turning back to Yaminah. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Uh, you guys are a hospital and rescued me?" She questioned in a high pitched tone, "Because you seem really nice and…" She trailed off at the blank stare of the man.

"Pein, you don't need to scare her so bad." Another, feminine, voice spoke as the man, Pein, turned slightly. Now, Yaminah had seen dozens of kunoichi in her time, but none like this. The woman that entered had shoulder length blue hair that held a paper flower in place on the side of her head, one of the strands falling into a pair of pure golden eyes lined with violet.

This woman held herself in a way that Yaminah couldn't truly describe, displaying her confidence and power, yet also showing a softer, graceful, side at the same time. "My name is Konan." She announced, kneeling before Yaminah so she was now shorter. "What's your name?"

Stunned, Yaminah let her mouth hang open for a moment, "My name is Yaminah." She finally managed, earning a smile from Konan. "What do you want from me?"

"We want you to join us." Pein spoke before Konan sent him a light glare, tilting her head and smiling softly.

"We won't hurt you, if that's what you are afraid of." Yaminah's stance relaxed. "We will provide food and shelter for you, all we ask is that you do some missions for us, just like a village. You are very powerful."

Yaminah shook her head fiercely, "No, I have to get back home. Kohaku must be so scared…"

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Pein suggested, earning a widened eye from Konan. "You fight a member of your choosing. If you win, you are allowed to go. If you lose, you have to stay."

"No, I am in no condition to fight and the odds are clearly not in my favor. If you guys are who I have heard stories about, then even if I win you won't let me go. This is just a test of strength."

Pein smirked as Deidara's eyes widened. "Clever girl. How about a _different_ sort of deal?" Yaminah's eyes narrowed as he elaborated, "You join us, and we _don't _kill your friends in Konoha."

The dovahkiin released a startled gasp. "You wouldn't."

"Itachi and Kisame are currently in Konoha, hidden, but there. They know where both Takeda and Kohaku are, and won't hesitate to strike them down if they receive the signal."

"No…" Yaminah whispered, ears flattening against her head.

"If you don't want them to die, you will answer a few questions and join us." As he spoke Deidara took a few steps forward, handing what he had been carrying to Pein. A black cloak with red clouds was the main item, along with what looked like a hat and ring on top of it.

Pein held the bundle out as a sort of offering, as her decision.

Yaminah fought back a sob and bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. She couldn't be responsible for two more deaths. The dovahkiin had experienced enough bloodshed in her years.

With a barely suppressed cry Yaminah reached forward and snatched the bundle from his hands. "Fine. What are your questions?"

Konan and Deidara both held smiles, although Konan's seemed like the smile an elder sister or mother would give.

Pein, however, smirked once again and announced, "_Welcome to the Akatsuki, Yaminah."_


End file.
